


All In Good Time

by KaylaShay, kaylashay81 (KaylaShay)



Category: Highlander - All Media Types, NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 22:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaShay/pseuds/KaylaShay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaShay/pseuds/kaylashay81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the end, Gibbs didn't have to lift a finger and that suited him just fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All In Good Time

**Author's Note:**

> **Rating** : FR13  
>  **Disclaimer** : I'm not Bellesario or CBS, so I don't claim to own them. Also don't own the Highlander immortality theme.  
>  **Genre** : Pre-Slash  
>  **Pairings** : Pre-Gibbs/DiNozzo  
>  **Word Count** : 569  
>  **Written For** : kateri_e's [May 2012](http://kaylashay.livejournal.com/164346.html?thread=2370298#t2370298) Prompt

Gibbs was frustrated. When the young pre-immortal had tackled him in Baltimore, he had figured it would only be a matter of time before something got him. Now, it over ten years later and the kid seemed to have more lives than a cat. Not even the plague could do him in.

Gibbs had been most worried during the car bombing. Experiencing that as the first death was not good. Plus it was high profile and would make training correspond with reinventing one's self and that never went smoothly.

Gibbs had all but decided to give it one more year before he took matters into his own hands when it happened. He heard the floorboards creaking above and the fridge door banging shut before footfalls sounded at the top of the stairs.

"Hey, Boss," Tony called out. "Got you a cold-"

And then the voice cut off as Gibbs heard the crashing sound of Tony falling down the stairs. It was ended by the sickening crunch of Tony's neck breaking when he hit bottom.

"Finally," Gibbs huffed out as he walked over to view the jumbled heap that was his dead senior agent. Gibbs reach down and plucked the jagged piece of glass out of Tony's neck, satisfied to see the tiny arks of lightning already at work on the wound. If the broken neck hadn't have done him in, that glass would have.

Gibbs decided to leave the evidence in place and perched on the bottom step as he waited for Tony to come around. Silently, he was rejoicing that this was the perfect way for Tony to die. There were no witnesses and very little mess. He wouldn't have to think of a way to stage his own death so he could leave with Tony to train him. He wasn't going to trust any other immortal with Tony. Tony was his.

It was almost thirty minutes before Gibbs heard the first groan escape Tony's lips. He watched with amusement as the man sat up and gradually took in his surroundings. Then Tony turned toward him and wide, questioning eyes locked onto his.

"Boss? What- I-"

"You died, DiNozzo," Gibbs said bluntly. "Took a header down the stairs. You got better."

"Better? How does someone get better from dying?!"

Instead of speaking, Gibbs took the jagged glass that had been buried in Tony's neck and sliced it across his hand. Tony's eyes tracked the lightning arks as the wound healed.

"I knew it!" Tony's shouted response was not the reaction Gibbs was expecting.

"Knew what?"

"You aren't a normal human. Wait-" and Gibbs smirked as the realization hit Tony. "I'm not normal either!"

"Immortal, Tony," Gibbs said. "Can't die unless our head's cut off."

"So no Headless Horseman stunts, got it. How old are you, Gibbs?"

Gibbs took a deep breath. He hated talking, especially about the past, but Tony would be his first student since Shannon. She had been with him for so many lifetimes that her loss had hit him hard.

Now, he was ready to forge a new relationship that he could only hope would last as long as his and Shannon's.

"Around 2,000," Gibbs said. "Records for slaves weren't good back then. Let's head upstairs and get some steak and beer. Gonna be a long night."

Tony just nodded and followed Gibbs up the stairs and into the start of his first immortal life.


End file.
